


Benevolent Host

by Oft



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But . . . Clu's been such a wonderful host to Sam . . .</p><p>Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/gifts).



Sam's breath wavered and hitched; Clu's fingers were around his throat, holding him in place firmly, that slick material caressing his skin like a lover. Clu's cheek was against the bare skin of the nape of his neck, stubble tickling, scraping, and Clu's hot breath lingered and made him shudder. He felt Clu's impressive form press against his back, feeling every ridge of detail in the suit dig in. And that not so subtle bulge rested nestled between his buttocks while Clu's other hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping it, teasing Sam to buck his hips into more action. Sam gasped again as Clu squeezed both his cock and his throat, and then bit down, gently at first, then harder until Sam gasped a high groan at the pain, hips snapping forward as he came harder than he ever had before.

Clu let go of him completely and shoved him forward over the arm of the throne. Sam couldn't brace for his fall, arms bound where he could not move. Clu gave a sharp swat on the ass before moving around towards the seat. He grabbed Sam by the hair and lifted him up just enough to slide under to sit, derezzing the suit from over his crotch. Clu made sure Sam could see him smiling.

"Now I've been a benevolent host so far- it's only fair you reciprocate." Sam tried balking, but his bound form guaranteed he got nowhere. He started to open his mouth in protest, but it only got him a taste of Clu's engorged staff.

Sam paused momentarily and gave in, knowing there was no way to avoid it, and really, how bad could it be? He let Clu push the head past his lips and over tongue, and Sam obligingly swallowed, swabbing his tongue under the head and along the underside of the shaft, bobbing his head as he was able. It wasn't till he finally sucked hard that he drew a a heady gasp and a caress through his short hair from Clu. The luminary bucked his hips slowly, encouraging Sam to take his thick shaft deeper, and Sam attempted as much as he could. Clu's free hand wandered to finish removing the suit from over his balls, and rolled them in his hand. Sam pulled off Clu's cock to lick the underside and dab his tongue between Clu's fingers, earning him an invitation to mouth Clu's balls as well, sucking them between his lips and over his tongue.

Clu leaned forward as he spread his legs allowing Sam more access, and swiped his hand down Sam's bare back, lightly dragging his fingertips down the dip of Sam's spine. Once his hand reach Sam's ass, he massaged for a moment, squeezing the pliable flesh before pulling back and slapping Sam hard. Sam lurched forward at the unexpected pain, yelping, and he drew his head up and away from Clu. Grabbing Sam's head with his free hand, he forced Sam back down, nudging him to take the shaft once more.

Sam took it without pause this time, eagerly swallowing his length, bobbing along it like his life depended on it. Clu was glad for the enthusiasm, and leaned back, letting his hand trace along his lower back, the bare touch making Sam buck his own hips to the pull of sensations traveling straight to his own hard cock. Clu's hand circled over the round surface of Sam's buttock, squeezing before it drifted down to the back of Sam's thigh, then over hip and under. He wrapped his fingers around Sam's hardness, letting Sam's own motions do the work, and Sam increased his attentions twofold. Sam was actually managing to deepthroat Clu's girth to the program's surprise. Sam hummed as well, sending overwhelming reverberations along the circuits that lined his cock.

Clu smiled and brushed his hand up, wrapping over the base of Sam's cock, squeezing before he took Sam's balls between his fingers, rolling them against the underside of Sam's cock as he pumped, and then Sam was thrusting his hips in earnest into Clu's gloved hand. Sam began to moan around Clu's cock, and Clu bucked up into the wet warmth of Sam's mouth hard, leaving his hand to rest gently on Sam's scalp as he did so. 

Sam paused to breathe, pulling away long enough to fill his lungs, and Clu took the pause to pull him up and cover Sam's mouth with his own, invading the space with his tongue, exploring, pushing, sucking away what air Sam had managed to grab, all while continuing to manhandle Sam's shaft so that Sam couldn't help but continue pumping his hips. Long moments passed of Clu teasing, letting in enough air for Sam to suck in past Clu's tongue before continuing the assault, then he tired of the game and pulled Sam onto his lap. Sam's arms were still bound in front of him, and Clu gabbed him by these ropes to situate Sam's body to a comfortable position. Sam's legs lie to either side of Clu's hips, his groin resting just over the base of Clu's cock. In comparison, Clu's shaft was monstrous, not long but thick, and Sam shuddered at knowing what was next. He was too winded and lightheaded to vocalize beyond something of a whine, and Clu merely smirked as he wrapped both of their shafts within one gloved hand and began pumping once more. His other maintained a grip on the bindings, leaning Sam back just enough to expose him to Clu's ministrations.

Clu brought Sam to the very edge of bliss, then stopped, leaving only his thumb to follow the line of tension along the underside of Sam's cock. Sam shuddered on his lap, little shivers and gasps and the tiniest of whines. Sam tried to force Clu to finish him off, bucking his hips in an effort to achieve the last bit of friction for release, but Clu would have none of it and instead shifted him forward, away from his own hard cock. He wouldn't admit that he was on the edge of overload himself, but he wanted the user to beg for it. That finger returned, frustratingly slow, covering that line again, this time up to the head of Sam's shaft, circling the edge of it, pausing over the opening and sweeping over the expanse of it til Sam whined one word.

". . . please."

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing- just finish it."

"But I'm not finished, Sam. You are far too amusing to just 'finish'. The emphasis on 'finish led Sam into another shudder, almost sobbing at the oversensitivity of being redlined. He continued just leading one finger over Sam's cock and balls, occasionally flitting to thigh or stomach, once very very close to his ass, flitting over the opening, pausing even. Sam tried to thrust his body down onto Clu's exploring hand, but Clu kept it out of reach beyond that maddening flitting touch. He whined again.

"What do you want, Sam? I'm a benevolent host- you only need to ask."

Another whine in the back of Sam's throat, accompanied by a frustrated sob.

Clu adjusted his position- he pushed his cock down so it just rested against Sam's opening, but not enough for Sam to engage it. He brought his hand up, fingers covering Sam's mouth, pressing at Sam's lips till Sam opened and sucked Clu's gloved fingers in. He sucked at them, coating them in slick saliva as he tried deepthroating them as well. Clu drew them out with another disappointed whine from Sam, and used the slickness to coat his cock, letting his fingers brush up against Sam's opening, inciting another round of squirming.

"Tell me, Sam." He let the head of his cock press forward. Sam's whine turned into needy sounds as he rasped another breath, cock pulsing at it jutted up at attention. Clu let his hand wrap around Sam's cock again, his other letting go of Sam's bindings to hold Sam's hips in place.

"Fuck me, you asshole."

"What was that?"

"FUCK. ME. How often do I have to say it?"

"I think once more should suffice." Clu smirked as Sam craned his head up, face flushed with color as he glared at Clu.

"FUCK ME, YOU DAMNED PROGRAM!" Clu pulled Sam down hard, entering in one stroke as his grip around Sam's cock tightened painfully. Sam cried out at the sudden intrusion, shivering in Clu's lap while Clu stroked him. A few moments passed, and Sam was grinding down against Clu, trying to get the program to stroke him properly instead of the half shaft motions he did now. Then Clu's hand was gone and both were on Sam's hips, fingers digging in tight. 

Then the ride started, Clu pushing Sam across his lap till Sam thought he would slide off, then abruptly impaled once again when he was pulled flush against Clu's hips. The motions were rough and hard, Sam crying out, his voice going from pained to heady with pleasure. Clu was close, and he pulled Sam upright, increasing his pace. Sam's cock was trapped between then, the friction of their bodies in motion pulling Sam to orgasm. He cried out and slumped forward as his body tightened and jerked in time with each pulse, semen flowing to smear between then and drip where thigh joined against torso. Clu thrust harder, the feel of Sam tightening around him and the added pressure on his circuits were growing too much. He ducked his head against Sam's shoulder, mouth meeting throat once more, and as he clamped lips of the soft skin, he overloaded, filling Sam up, circuits growing bright with release. His fingers dug in hard, then traveled up Sam's back, clawing at the user's flesh as the overload kept going, causing Clu to keep pumping till there was no energy left. Then he fell into reboot, arms locked around Sam as he slid to rest back against the throne. 

He woke moments later, his internal clock telling him that it hadn't even been a microcycle since reboot. Sam was still locked against him, struggling to catch his breath, muscles flexing around Clu's cock, still buried within him. Clu brought one hand up, and tangled it in Sam's hair, kissing his throat as he did so.

"I am going to do this to you again at the games. I want everyone to see how wonderfully you can interface." Sam tried to struggle out of Clu's grip, but he knew it would do no good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out in the arena- as Clu promised.

Sam felt the thunderous cheers and roar of the crowd in his bones, the echo of the fireworks overhead though his chest, and the tight grip of the guards' hands as they held him still out in the middle of the arena floor. Clu had been true to his word of taking Sam out there, and taking him in front of everyone. The only dignity he had been afforded was a blindfold of sorts, a stiff visor that blocked his sight. He felt the slightest chill on his skin; Clu had stripped him of MOST of the suit he had been wearing in favor of something far more . . . accentuating. He hadn't even heard the litany of nonsense that Jarvis had prattled while they waited for Clu, only the sense of an excited hush as the Luminary made his appearance. Sam was jostled forward, lifted where there were steps, then dumped undignifiedly to the slick floor. There was a curved surface under his left hand, so his first assumption was the disk platforms. He attempted to pull off his visor to look, but it was locked into place, then his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled off balance to be dragged away from the wall. He swung his feet in front of him to lever himself up, and lifted himself right into Clu's embrace.

"I thought you weren't eager for this. You surprise me, Sam Flynn." Clu's rumble shot through Sam's body like a knife as he tried to push Clu off, only to succeed in aiding Clu in wrenching Sam's arms behind his back. "I'm going to enjoy this if you're this eager." And Clu's mouth was on Sam's, sucking the breath from him. All that Sam could muster was a brief yelp as Clu bit down on Sam's lower lip, then pulled away, tongue trailing. Clu's hands wrenched Sam's wrists together till only one hand clamped around them both, then the faint buzz of a circuit cord wrapped between his arm and circled his wrists tight. Assured it was taut, Clu let his hands wander, trailing the edges where what suit there was met his skin, stopping to prolong any sensation that made Sam shiver or twitch. Gloved fingers slid over collarbone, over nipples, down his stomach, pinching, gliding. Clu let his mouth land on Sam's throat, a hand bracing Sam's head as Clu attacked his flesh. He growled as he devoured Sam, prickly sensations of stubble drowned out by the sharp bites and heated licks from the Luminary. Sam groaned despite himself, and Clu chuckled as he worked his way back up. One hand brushed over hip to grab a buttock, pulling Sam flush with Clu, bringing Clu's hardening shaft to grind against Sam. Sam tried pulling away, but Clu just pulled him back.

"Still fighting?" Sam clamped his mouth shut, refraining from a reply. "You loved this last time." The echo of the audio sequencers finally caught Sam's attention over the noise of the crowd. The bastard really was going to take him in the arena.

"Last time it wasn't in front of thousands of people," Sam groaned.

"But it WAS in front of my guards. Maybe I should have let them have a turn at you. Their loyalty should be rewarded after all." 

"N . . . nnno." Sam cried out the reply, and Clu set to work again, stripping Sam of the last of the suit. He let his gloved hand gently stroke Sam as his other pushed Sam to his knees, Clu following. He shifted his hand from Sam's shoulder to his hair, suddenly gripping tight and pulling back, wrenching Sam to arch backwards over his bound arms, positioned so that Clu could display Sam's hard shaft to the excited crowd, gently stroking it to painful attention.

"So you're saying you want just me, then?"

"No!"

"So you want the crowd to have a hand on you?"

"NO!" Sam practically screamed that reply at Clu, clenching his jaw in aggrivated frustration, and partly in shame at the thought of this happening in public. He couldn't admit this was making him harder than he ever thought possible, and his tight muscles were shuddering in anticipation. 

"Well then, I guess you know what you have to do." Clu's hand left Sam's hard shaft to bob freely in the air, and Sam sensed Clu shift his form around to his head. He was still pinned down by the shoulders . . . then Clu had his knees where his hands vacated. Sam knew what was coming.

"You did wonderfully last time, taking my user granted cock so . . . deftly by mouth; I'd almost swear you were programmed for it. Do it again, and I'll leave my disk off the menu." Sam blanched. He hadn't expected Clu to even consider bringing the disk in to use at all. It worried him about what else Clu would offer to 'leave off' the menu. Clu took one gloved thumb and traced the outline of Sam's lips before pushing forward, dragging it over Sam's tongue.

"Wider." Sam stalled, then obliged, and Clu wasted no time in leading his cock in. The crowd's roar grew, and Sam shuddered. He tried turning his head away, but Clu would have none of it, grasping Sam by the chin and holding him in place. "Stop playing, Sam. Or I will give you to the guards. Or . . . Rinzler." Sam tried to yell no around the engorged shaft filling his mouth, but it only added a pleasant sense to the attention Clu was enjoying.

"Was that a yes to Rinzler?" There was a lull in the crowd's roar. Sam tried shaking his head, but Clu just chuckled. "I'm sure he'd enjoy some attention as well." Then there was the beginning of a rhythmic stomping. Sam knew where that was going. "I think the crowd wants Rinzler." Sam could almost hear the wide grin Clu made as the luminary thrust his cock further down Sam's throat. Rhythmic thumping began to grow into a chant. Sam sucked harder, trying to delay the inevitability of Rinzler's appearance. "NOW you're getting somewhere." Clu's hands wandered over Sam's chest and stomach as he loomed over Sam's body, hips rocking down as he slid his cock back and forth over Sam's frantic tongue. He gripped Sam's flagging erection again, and slid his hand over it, pulling at it, drawing Sam to full attention once more. The chanting did not abate.

"I don't think I can change their mind, Sam. Not one bit. They definitely want Rinzler." Clu pulled off of Sam, letting the wet member drag over Sam's cheek before sliding back. Sam gasped for air.

"NO! Don't let him. . . "

"Oh it's too late for that, Sam." Clu pinched one of Sam's nipples, rolling it between the slick fabric, and Sam could feel Clu chuckle over him. "Far far too late. Rinzler's had an interest in you since the first microcycle. I'm not sure exactly what he'll do to you, but. .. " Sam felt another hand begin sliding over the inside of his thigh, joined by a second hand on the opposite one. "I'll be sure to pull him off if he gets too mean." Clu continued to run his hands over Sam's chest, his cock hard against Sam's face. A weight settled between Sam's knees, and the slick surface of a visor slid up one thigh, then the junction between, then over his hard cock. A barely audible whirr over the noise of the crowd, and a hot mouth enveloped him. Sam gasped; teeth were introduced. Sam bit his lip to refrain from any more noise, and the teeth left the surface of his sensitive skin, leaving only a swabbing tongue to cover it. His hips bucked at the sudden suction that Rinzler initiated, a sharp groan at the drag of returning teeth over the rim of his cockhead. 

Then Rinzler was sucking hard, painfully, the way that Sam never admitted he wanted, but responded so well to. Rinzler lowered his mouth completely over Sam's shaft, taking him to the back of the throat, swallowing muscles massaging the ache before disappearing. Rinzler bobbed over Sam's hips, slow and sure while Sam writhed, his groans growing loud and flecked with desperate mewls, mostly from wanting Rinzler to ease his harsh assault. The sounds echoed over the noise of the crowd, and Sam was glad for the visor blocking his vision- he didn't have to see any of it, but the sounds that escaped him suprised him; it encouraged the roaring ensemble of programs to chant louder. The amplification of his ragged breathing and moaning had him ducking his head against Clu to block the sounds, then Clu angled him once more to swallow the luminary's thick staff. The assault was relentless, forcing Sam to come hard, and Rinzler pulled off in time for Sam to cum, the liquid spurting across his hips and stomach. Sam involuntarily bucked into the cool air, riding out the last of the spasms while Clu continued to fuck his mouth.

Rinzler then stroked Sam's hips, fingers gliding over the just of hip bone and faint dip of muscle along his side before pulling down and clenching his fingers into Sam's buttocks. He wrenched Sam over, forcing him off Clu's cock and onto his chest. Quick swipe of a hand, and Rinzler's own hard shaft sprung free, slapping down against Sam as Rinzler slunk forward over him. Clu put a hand out, fingers following the open front of Rinzler's suit, and traced the delicate blue circuits that lined Rinzler's cock, pumping him slowly as Clu resettled Sam's head into his lap once more. He slid his cock back into place, silencing any protest coming from the user before reaching down to press Sam firmly against the floor.

Sam felt his legs forced apart, gloved hands sliding along the back of his thighs, thumbs digging into pliant flesh and Rinzler spread and massaged his buttocks. Then there was a hardness first prodding, then sliding along the valley between, the head of it pausing at his entrance at every pass. Rinzler settled his own legs over Sam's own, and gracefully spread onto his hands and knees that angled him straight into Sam. Then he sunk forward. Sam lurched, a loud groan was all that could escaped from around Clu's girth. Clu mercifully pulled back to let him get a breath. Every thrust forward from Rinzler forced another pained moan from Sam, and the cheers from the programs at Rinzler finally making his conquest was overwhelming. Sam tried ducking his head back down to hide between Clu's thighs, but Clu would have none of it; he tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and pulled his head up, painfully arching his neck.

"No no, Sam. You're not allowed to deprive the audience of the show they came to see." Clu let his cock fall back against Sam's lips but didn't slide between them. "Start using your tongue if you want to take your mind off things." Sam could nearly feel Clu's smirk as he slowly slid his tongue out to lap at the luminary's shaft. Rinzler paid no attention to Sam's discomfort and thrust harder once Sam began to flick his tongue over Clu's circuits. 

Several nanocycles passed; Sam alternating between licking and sucking Clu off, and Rinzler thrusting hard in a rhythmic beat, the ever present rattle in his throat growing harsh and more unsteady. Then Rinzler shifted, and Sam's hips were pulled off the floor of the platform, legs forced almost into a split as Rinzler exited than re-entered with a slam of hip to thigh. Sam cried out in pain, and the crowd's cheering fell a touch. Rinzler took over from Clu to hold Sam's head back, fingers under the user's throat as Clu shifted back and revealed a little more of his body from under the suit.

"Lift him up." Rinzler complied with a grunt and his hands pulled Sam almost upright as Rinzler stood, never once losing his rhythm pumping into Sam as he deftly rearranged both their poses. Sam now found himself balanced on one foot, the other leg hoisted as Rinzler continued to claim his spot, using his grasp on Sam's throat and shoulder to hold him in place. Sam's mind wondered if the show was on screens as well, if they were focused on him and Rinzler, or on Clu, or only on where Rinzler was impaling himself into Sam's body. Then Clu's hands were there, gloves surrounding his cock, tugging it, the other gently rolling Sam's balls between fingers. Sam was hard again despite himself, and he no longer cried out in pain. The attention Clu gave him eased the ache, but made him want the abuse now.

"What do you want now, Sam? Do you want me to take Rinzler's place? Do you want me to jerk you off? To suck on you, to . . . join . . . Rinzler? There's an endless amount of things we could do, user. I could even let you fuck me if you wanted to . . . not that I'd let you do that in front of the crowd." The last words were meant only for Sam, whispered into Sam's ear, hot breath and the light touch of lips against the curve of it. Sam bit back a groan at all the ideas Clu was planting in his head. "I could take off the visor- you could watch the crowd while the cheer on your enjoyment of their champion. . . " Sam was suddenly grasping at Clu's chest, fingers locked around an arm, pulling him closer. Clu never stopped stimulating him, only now fingers worked farther down, carressing he and Rinzler both as Rinzler continued his relentless pistoning. The rattle gained in pitch, but became more soothing, the hitches within becoming more apparent as he let his head drop against Sam's shoulder.

"Which is it, Sam?" Clu was enjoying himself far too much for Sam's liking, but there was no way out of it. That point passed back on the ship. Sam pulled against Rinzler's touch and set his mouth on Clu, finding only that sharp stubble at first, then Clu turned to let him have access. Tongues slid against each other, and Sam traced over Clu's teeth, tip of the tongue looking for that soft strip of sensitivity at the roof of Clu's mouth. Clu let him explore, them pulled away. Rinzler was nearly overloaded if his keening was anything to go by. "Finish." Rinzler pulled out, then dropped Sam to his knees, turning him as he did so. Sam flailed, unbalanced momentarily, then his hands were grasped and held over his head while Rinzler overloaded against Sam's lips. Sam balked in surprise at the whole turn of events, and the quick flush of cum into his mouth had him trying to snap his head away, only to find he was held in place, forced to accept it as Rinzler shallowly fucked his mouth, stalling as reboot took him. The sudden overwhelming roar of the crowds as their champion finished was deafening.


	3. Chapter 3

Clu was kind enough at least to let Sam recover, taking him back into the ship off the arena floor, commencing a round of games while the user slept. Sam knew, even in the relative safety of dreamtime, that Clu wasn't finished with him. He dreamt of being home, bike carrying him through empty and slick city streets, over freeways and ramps, but the ever-present feeling of imminent capture followed him. The dream ended with the feeling of his arms caught in a tight grip and fingers clamped over skin, only to find upon waking that Rinzler had hold of him. The enforcer was oddly gentle with his touch though, barely handling Sam at all. Sam spent a moment gathering his senses, thwarted by Rinzler stroking Sam's arm while leveling a solid threatening gaze. Sam tried pulling away, slow and steady motion against an increasingly firm grip till Rinzler practically growled a warning and pulled him back.

'Okay, I'll stay put. Need something to drink though.' Sam sat up, voice raspy, attempting another pull out of Rinzler's grip, but Rinzler relinquished it as he stood, reaching for a singular bottle sitting on the stand against the wall. He turned back and thrust the bottle sharply at Sam. The dark of the room only highlighted the glowing edges of Rinzler's irises, making Sam shudder a little inside as he took the bottle to swig the glowing liquid from.

And promptly spit it back out when the burning sensation of it hit his throat.

'GOD this is awful!' He coughed out the rest of the liquid in his mouth, shoving the bottle back at Rinzler. The program took it and drank, quickly emptying the bottle by half before thrusting it back at Sam.

'You'll drink it if you expect to please Clu. You don't please Clu, I will derezz you.' The grating gurgle accompanying the words that spilled from Rinzler caught Sam off guard. 

'You have got to be kidding me.' It was Sam's response not to the threat, but to the quickly ramping nightmare aspect of his entire inprisonment. Rinzler didn't interpret it the same way, and he was on top of Sam, straddling him, hand curled around Sam's throat and tightening fast. 'OKAY I'LL DRINK!' It was a startled response, anything to get Rinzler off him, at least that's what Sam had hoped. Rinzler's hand loosened but didn't leave, and his other re-presented the bottle.

'I need to be able to sit. Not fond of the idea of drowning just yet.' Rinzler slid back, giving Sam room to sit and take the bottle. He tipped the bottle, more carefully this time, sipping instead of swigging, but the burn failed to follow. There was a tingle in him, starting at his collarbones, and spreading down faintly before stalling. The feeling increased with each successive drink, Rinzler staring him down like he was a caged animal for study, until the bottle was finally emptied. Rinzler took the bottle away, giving him space again as he replaced it on the stand. It was when Sam tried standing did the drink really take effect, simultaneously numbing him and filling his core with an indescribable buzzing twinge, and lighting his extremities with warmth.

'I don't believe this,' Sam mumbled to himself as he dropped back down to the bed. 'You got me drunk. You fucker.' He swung his gaze to Rinzler, and Rinzler stared back, a minor grin gracing his lips. 

'Now you can service Clu again.' The grinding returned. Sam winced at it.

'I think I prefer you when you just sound like a percolator.' Rinzler's expression didn't change but his head shifted angle so very slightly, eyes twitching just a touch.

***

Some point later, Rinzler disappeared, leaving guards to watch until signal was sent for them to drag Sam back to Clu. It wasn't back to the throne room, Sam was grateful for that, but to a much more secure room away from the other programs. It was currently empty, graced by what looked like the single most comfortable piece of furniture on the grid. It was a bed, covered in blankets and pillows, but it was off, like a construction made from someone who heard about it, and tried to cobble it together from secondhand verbal description. Sam didn't put it past Clu for that to have been EXACTLY what it was. He numbly stood staring at the bed, still feeling the effects of the drink heavy in his limbs, then pushed forward, dropping into the soft blankets, giving in to the need to curl up and bury himself in them. He never thought he'd miss such a small thing before . . . 

He woke again with a start, confusion wrapped though his head as he tried to think. There was a hand on his leg, just under the edge of the blanket where it draped over his thigh. It slid upward, cupping the curve of flesh as it reached his inner thigh, fingers derezzing the fabric as they went.

'I know you're awake.' Clu's rumble carried, right against his back, pulling Sam even more to consciousness. Sam rolled onto his back, and Clu was there, his mass against Sam's shoulder, his other hand caught beneath Sam's neck. Sam groaned before he could catch himself, a noise of annoyance, and Clu's expression hardened. 'I was tempted to let you sleep, and take you as you were, but I think I have a better idea.' Clu cupped Sam briefly, less a gesture of desire and more one of ownership, squeezing just enough to make Sam wince before pulling away and off the bed. Sam sat up, pushing covers partly off, and faced Rinzler, kneeling just by his knees and at Sam's level. Sam knew, no, felt, that expression of 'oh come ON now' cross his face as soon as he saw Rinzler, and just dropped back against the bed. 

Hands crept up under the blanket, pushing them up or away, derezzing Sam's suit as they went, thumbs digging into soft flesh occasionally before Rinzler's body settled against his thighs, mouth nuzzling naked flesh once again. Sam tried to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't hold back as he propped himself up on elbows after flinging the rest of the blankets off.

'So do you always do this, or only when you're drunk?' It was a question expressly pointed at Rinzler, and Rinzler just stopped. Thumbs dug hard into Sam's legs as Rinzler just raised his eyes enough to meet Sam's. There was no amusement, only controlled murder. Sam almost regretted speaking. 'That answers that,' he said, only loud enough for him and the enforcer to hear as Rinzler returned to his activity. Clu returned, wearing just his gold lined cloak, circling the bed, and stood behind Rinzler, reaching down to stroke Rinzler's back circuits, then up through his hair before tightening his hold and pulling back. It was Rinzler's turn to wince, though it was a slight thing, and he was quick to respond to Clu's directions, sitting up and moving off Sam. 

'Not yet. Get up, Sam. I seem to remember suggesting a few things out on the arena floor, a couple of which you responded rather positively to. I don't think I need to reiterate WHICH of those ideas those were.' Sam knew exactly what Clu was talking about. Now he was very glad for the drink Rinzler foisted on him earlier, effects still in charge. Sam sat forward and pushed himself off the bed to stand, And Clu grabbed him roughly, pulling him into a bodily embrace to nuzzle at Sam's throat, derezzing material as he slid hands over Sam's body, digging fingers in, squeezing and stroking flesh, sending shudders through Sam's body once more. Clu's circuits pressed against skin, the ladder of his rank brushing over Sam's nipple and making Sam twitch in response to the sensation. Eventually, nothing lay between Clu and Sam, bare skin and circuit in direct contact, Clu's hard shaft stroking against Sam's reluctant cock. 

Clu raised his head away from Sam, watching the user as Sam struggled to keep from responding to Clu's touch. Clu had enough of Sam's reluctance and took each of Sam's hands, guiding them. One he led around his waist, the other, he led to grasp his cock. Only when Sam complied and began to stroke Clu did Clu wrap his hands across Sam's back once more, leaning to catch Sam's mouth in a hard kiss. Sam let his tongue lead, taking initiative from Clu, sucking Clu's own tongue before moving to lip and trailing his mouth over cheek and jawline.

'Better.' Clu breathed against Sam's hair, his hand tangling in the short length before dropping it down Sam's back. 'I want you to take the initiative for the rest of it now.' Sam stopped and pulled back to face Clu. Clu's expression was one of amusement. 'I wasn't kidding when I said I'd let you take me. I'm interested to see what you're made of on that front.' Sam stared, incredulous. Clu pushed him backwards, the edge of the bed catching the back of Sam's knees and sending him into the blankets as Clu disrobed to join him, exposing every inch of intricate circuitry over his body, gold flushed through with a lavender tint. Sam let his gaze dart to where Rinzler was. The enforcer was taking Clu's distraction to imbibe from one of the many bottles along the wall alcove. You bastard! was all Sam could think before returning his attention to Clu, currently pinning Sam under his girth to trace fingers over hip and navel, upwards along chest and pausing to lick, stubble scraping sensitive skin. Sam bucked when Clu's hand returned downwards and wrapped around Sam's hardening cock, stroking gently, thumb following the line of sensitivity all down the underside of it. Sam felt his resistance give way as he curled his arm around Clu's broad shoulders to re-engage kissing, thrusting his hips against Clu's, hesitantly fucking his cock into the program's grip. Clu rolled onto his side, shifting his hands to pull Sam with him, continuing to stroke and kiss, moving from mouth to throat while shifting his legs under Sam, spreading his thighs to let Sam's weight sink between them as Sam began to let his hands roam.

Sam focused his attention was on those circuits, a slight tang and snap to them as his mouth found and followed the lines. Clu's breath would catch, and then he'd shift, and Sam would feel like he was trying to keep atop a wave, fingers curling into the soft hair of Clu's chest before moving up to bury into his hair. The longer he was at it, the more Clu responded, breathy and moaning, the less he was against the idea of burying himself in Clu for once. Clu shifted one leg up, thigh pressing hard against Sam's hip, and Sam took the moment to grind against Clu. Clu was hard, trapped between them both, and Sam's shaft slipped alongside it momentarily as Sam rolled his hips, testing his 'initiative'. 

Then hands were on him, palms flat over his buttocks, encouraging Sam to continue before sliding over the curve of them to slip between his legs. Fingers disappeared, only a firm pressure was against Sam, small motions of flex tapping against his balls before sliding up and between him and Clu. Sam lifted his hips, and his hard cock was grasped, gently stroked for a couple of beats before he was shifted downwards. Clu raised his other leg, spreading his thighs wider for Sam, and with gentle guidance from Rinzler, Sam found his way, pressing for long moments against Clu's opening, teasing as he nipped at Clu's shoulders and collarbone before sliding in. The heat of Clu surprised him, almost as much as the tightening pressure that almost tripped Sam over before he'd even gotten anywhere. He thrust a couple of times, slow and tenative, each thrust making him gasp in pleasure, and pulling equivalent sounds from Clu, the rumble behind them reverberating through Sam. Clu's hands swiped down to the small of Sam's back, pulling him closer, fingers tracing the dip of Sam's spine, and Sam was gone. He thrust hard, sinking completely to the base, reveling in the pressure of Clu's thighs around his waist. Clu's groans were audible now as the luminary let himself be lost to the sensations Sam wrenched from him, slowly coming in time with Sam's quickening thrusts.

Then Rinzler's fingers returned, divested of gloves, as he let his hands ride along with Sam's hips, over the back of his thighs, then reaching down to push Sam's leg's apart between thrusts. Sam slowed his thrusts a little in an attempt to raise up and look back, but Clu was faster, his hands on Sam's head to keep attention on him. Fingers locked at the base of Sam's skull, the other hand drifting down over Sam's throat and shoulder before sliding down to pinch at an exposed nipple. Sam gasped, then stiffened to a halt. Rinzler took the pause to plant himself behind Sam, spit-slicked fingers working Sam open, then sliding in, thrusting, opening him, and Sam groaned, dropping against Clu as Rinzler prepared to take him in turn.

'He's not -AH- seriously thinking he -UHN- he's going to fuck me?' Clu just smiled at Sam.

'Oh, he will. Just enjoy it.' Clu nudged at Sam, thighs tightened around him and nudging him back into motion as Rinzler continued to finger-fuck him. Sam rolled his hips as he fucked into Clu, landing a comfortable motion beween entry and penetration for several beats before Rinzler's fingers were gone again, replaced by a bracing shove and pressure as Rinzler pushed his cock into Sam's waiting opening. Sam's pistoning stuttered to a halt as Rinzler buried himself, groaning against Clu's throat while shifting to accomodate him. Clu released a couple of startled gasps as Sam pulsed inside, a response to Rinzler shifting to a more agreeable angle between his legs. Rinzler then pulled back a bit, bracing his thighs against Sam's before fingers wrapped over Sam's hips and pulled him back to impale Sam completely. Sam cried out at the shift, fingers tangling hard in Clu's hair, then Sam buried his nose against Clu's chest, riding out the sudden discomfort. His hips were then pushed forward, cock sinking back into Clu's enveloping warmth and off Rinzler, and Sam shifted his hands, grasping at Clu's shoulders while his entire torso slid over Clu's. A couple more guided motions was all it took, and Sam continued the activity on his own, the pain of Rinzler's penetration finally wending into hard arousal.

His body kicked into autopilot now, and soon he was pistoning a steady to and fro between Rinzler and Clu, pinned against Clu when Rinzler finally leaned forward to cover Sam's back, mouth working over skin, biting occasionally between rattling hums and moans. He was right in Sam's ear- the dissonance between the rattle and the thunder of Clu's moans felt more than heard resonated in time with Sam's thrusts. His hands now alternated between grasping at Clu, digging against circuit and skin, and reaching back to encourage Rinzler to fuck him harder. Rinzler took enough of the hint to start thrusting forward in tandem with Sam at first, then he completely took control. Sam eventually stopped, the only thrusts were the slam of Rinzler through him against Clu. Clu writhed on Sam's cock, pulsing with the assault Rinzler made on him, fucking Sam like he was the only port in the storm.

The the wave was on him and crashing, orgasm wrenching all self-control away, and he tensed, small, uneven thrusts into Clu, though he was already buried a deep in the luminary as was possible, and internal muscles grasping at Rinzler, speeding the enforcer's own overload along. Clu was close, circuits blazing, almost burning against Sam's skin as his hands made a frantic sweep over head and back, reaching to stroke Rinzler's face as well, then he cried out, a low gutteral moan as he grasped at the bed, thighs shuddering from the shock of it. Rinzler kept moving, impaling Sam on his cock, not ready to finish till Clu finally gave in and shifted into reboot, then Sam was pulled off Clu, Rinzler's hand wrapping around Sam's throat and pulling him against Rinzler's chest as he angled his thrusts upward. He was brutal and quick with his frantic pistoning, then came to a shuddering halt. Sam felt warmth and a languid tingle fill him as Rinzler thrust slowly a few more times, then Rinzler was gone, pulled out of him in one quick move. Sam slumped forward, Rinzler's hands still stroking along his body and wetness sliding down the inside of his thigh. He managed to brace himself to turn towards Rinzler. Rinzler eyed him, jaw slack as he struggled to stay online and mouth almost working as if to say something.

'That wasn't half bad, stud.' Sam smirked at the sudden quizzical look that crossed Rinzler's face before collapsing against Clu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you ask for, Sam Flynn.

Sam had gotten braver about pushing his limits, surprising considering outside the sexual escapades, Clu practically had him on a stun leash, the stun part going by the name of Rinzler. He still hadn't figured out if there would ever be a chance of getting away, much less out, but at least Clu had gotten a little lighter on dealing with him, eventually even letting him wander the ship freely. A few experimental exchanges with some of the non-essential programs either got him dragged off by his collar by Rinzler, or forced into less-than desirable situations where he would always end up servicing a whole squad. Always under Clu's smirking gaze.

Ultimately he ended up just lazing about in either the throne room, the bed, or the practice platforms trying to learn to NOT fumble his disk. Aside from those limited activities, he was monumentally bored. Rinzler wasn't an easy conversational partner, and Clu just . . . was not especially giving in casual niceties without wanting something in return. Even Jarvis would snub him more often than not with a roll of the eyes as he'd ignore Sam in favor of his duties.

This time though, Sam chanced taking the lead from the start. 

The dull roar of ongoing games filtered into the ship while Clu sat back, split between idly paying attention and working on something on a datapad. Sam's suit now was no longer a game suit, but softer, more like standard clothing, with white circuits from knee to ankle, and elbow to finger not unlike Clu's marks. The top part came down almost like a long coat, but split and overlapping to the side, a convenience for Clu when he felt like openly groping him without exposing Sam to company. Sam had a hard time admitting he actually liked the new outfit. He had spent part of the games sitting on the floor next to the window, legs crossed, before making a small show of being entirely too bored, huffing and lying sprawled on the floor for some time before getting to his feet to wander. 

Clu ignored him.

Sam walked up to one of the guards, on standby in a wall alcove, and started tracing circuits to watch the color change, enjoying the restrained twitches and slight gasps from the guard, commanded to do nothing while on standby.

'Leave her alone, Sam.' Clu's rumble warned. Sam regrettably detached himself from tormenting her and walked on, walking a circuit. He let his hand touch nearly EVERYTHING he passed: console, wall light, the smooth head of the program working a security console, another's arm circuit. Then he was at Clu's throne. Clu still ignored him, so Sam slung one leg over the flat of the back corner of the throne, making effort to let the material of his top slide aside as he sat down. Clu eventually turned to glare at Sam, who returned his look with a straight face, only interrupted by an unexpected eyebrow waggle as he widened the splay of his thigh. Clu's expressioned darkened a little.

'So do I have to ask nicely for you to let me out, or do I have to do a striptease today?'

'I've no time for your jokes right now.' 

'Or what?' Sam leaned over and snatched Clu's datapad away, taking a good look at the strings of code rattling over its surface. Clu sat silently for only a moment before slowly reaching his hand up to take the pad back. Sam jerked it away.

'No.' Sam's eyebrows went up, face betraying that he was not afraid to play desite Clu's mood. All of Clu's officers suddenly stood at attention. Clu only locked eyes with Sam. 

'What do you want now?' Sam smiled a little, relishing the rumble that was growing heavier with each word Clu said. He paused, then looked again at the datapad. 

'Let me out today. Let me go with Rinzler to whatever's going on here.' He gestured at the pad, thumb dragging across the code enough to draw up a sector map, a portion of it highlighted and blinking between gold and red.

'No.' Clu heaved up and grabbed the pad back, pausing when at Sam's level to glower close up. Sam just snorted and let a wide grin cover his face. 

'Are you afraid Rinzler will do something other than babysit? Or that I will?' Sam pushed his free hand down along the surface of Clu's cloak, pushing under the flap to stroke at Clu, snagging fingertips on gold lines and section edges of the armor before hitting slick undersuit. Clu snarled briefly before Sam's hand clasped around the bulge of his cock, squeezing gently as his hand slid down.

'Sam . . . ' Sam continued to stroke Clu under his cloak, smile undaunted. He could hear the slightest waver in Clu's breathing, felt the subtle push into his hand Clu made. 'You are not. . . leaving.' Sam's smile left, and then his touch. He swung his leg back over the back of the throne, and promptly walked out into the hallway, leaving Clu with his datapad and a growing need to have Sam wrapped around him again. Clu threw the datapad across the room to clatter against a wall, Jarvis scurrying to retrieve it as Clu stomped out. The guards moved to follow untill a handwave from Clu as he passed halted their progress. Sam was halfway down the hall as Clu turned past the doorway, and Clu picked up speed, pratically charging down Sam as he caught up with him. He grabbed at Sam's arm, and Sam twisted, attempting to roll out of Clu's grip, but Clu was faster, slamming Sam against the wall with his other hand, backed up by the weight of his entire body.

'You want to go out? I will take you out.' The hissing emphasis on 'out' did not come to Sam's liking. A million scenarios ran through his head, most of which ended with Clu dropping him into Rinzler's lap to have as a toy. He wasn't keen on it. Clu yanked him along by his throat to the lift, pushing him ahead and never relaxing his grip as he patched instrustions for the throneship to leave the arena and head for the city. Sam wondered how this turn of Clu's mood would end. 

Long moments stretched out untill they landed, then the lift's steps dropped down, lighting in turn, and Sam was forced to keep one step ahead and down from Clu, barely avoiding tripping over his own feet at the angle which Clu kept pushing him forward. They were actually docked at the top of one of the spoked towers setting at the boundaries of the upper level of Tron City. Sam looked out, seeing other spoked towers off to the right, with the arena far in the distance ahead. Clu jerked him aside, to walk again towards another lift down, wait in awkward silence as they travelled to street level, then stand for a moment in dread to the lift doors opening to a walkway lined with a blackguard squad at attention.

'Uhh . . . ' Sam got the barest noise out, when he was led forward again, Clu's finger's twitching around the base of Sam's neck as he angled Sam down the walkway. The guards fell into line behind them. 

'Here's the city. Where DID you want to go this cycle, Sam? What would be your first stop?' Clu's tone held no humor, only impatience. Sam paused, and Clu paused with him, waiting for an answer.

'Umm . . . a . . . club? There's clubs here, right?' Sam dared turn to face Clu, only to see the Luminary face one of the guards, who nodded in reply and pointed at a blue square frame sign against the upper reaches of a building section across the intersection, purple and green code flashing intermittently across its face.

'I'd take you to End of Line, but I doubt you are up to standard yet.' Clu pushed Sam into forward motion again, leading the entire group out into the roadway in the shortest path possible. The random programs going about their business on the street had turned to witness the Luminary actually out among them, but promptly resumed their business upon noticing the guards' attention. The door to the club was nondescript, no evidence for that there was anything behind it if not for the subtle distinctive thubs of musical beat, then the introduction of music and various designs of lights in the walkway within once the panel slid open. Sam continued being kept just a pace ahead of Clu, programs parting like water once Clu's gold made itself apparent in the dark of the club.

Once inside, guards found a table, set away yet very much the center of the club floor. The blackguards silently cleared it, and Clu slid over to sit, letting Sam go once he did. Sam started to follow, but he found himself at a halt, guard's hand splayed across his chest. Sam paused to look down, then over at the guard holding him back.

'Dance, Sam.' Sam barely heard Clu's voice over the beat of the music. The programs that had been on the floor dancing had stuttered to a halt, and Sam was not relishing the stares. 

'C'mon, man, I just. . . '

'DANCE.' 

The guard gave a gentle shove back, forcing Sam to step onto the floor to keep his balance. He bit his lip knowing he was only just at the edges of Clu's temper, but he refused to move. Clu's eyes were on the border of open rage as he gestured towards Sam.

'Remove his jacket.' Two guards stepped forward into Sam's personal space, triggering him to step away quick.

'OH COME ON. I don't . . . ' Then the guards here on him, pulling the fabric back and down. He was bare chested underneath aside for a wide collar reminiscent of the layered neck rings of the game suit, traceries that held very fine gold marking circuits. Clu nodded.

'Dance.' Sam's whole body sagged to the side, unbelieving that he was expected to do this in front of the still silently staring crowd. The guards moved back, giving him room. He still refused to move, instead staring back at Clu, hands on his hips in a defiant stance. Clu waited, and Sam stalled. 

Clu finally raised one hand in a gesture that resulted in the music being cut, and he spoke.

'All of you loyal programs, I have a surpise gift for you today.' Sam groaned, now knowing what came next. 'If any of you are curious about users, I bring you one today. You have all of one quarter of a microcycle to enjoy yourself with him. No limits.' Sam stared at Clu as the two guards came forward again to grab him and restrain him from trying to leave the floor. Clu finally smiled at Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam continues to be trouble.

The first few programs were hesitant, mostly utterly confused by the lack of circuits. A couple even ventured very innocuous questions about it, almost testing what differences between users and programs there were. It was almost laughable to Sam. He was expecting this terrible thing to occur once Clu had given the say so, but he was getting mostly just poked at like a lab rat. 

Then the touching. Sam was already keen on how circuits felt against his skin, but these programs didn't know. Some just wanted to know what it felt like to him, or IF he felt it, then one of them noticed his start and hiss at having a circuit dragged over a nipple. Several others followed suit, and Sam suddenly felt like he wanted out of his skin at the strange focused attention. Then hands were all over, soft and sweeping, a marked difference from the harsh grip the guards had on his arms. It was almost like they were searching for circuits hidden by his skin, unlit but sensitive. 

Finally a brave program dared to strip the rest of him. There was a pause in the overall touching, and whispers of 'what is that?' that betrayed the inevitable flood of strokes and tugs on his hardening cock. 

'You act like you've never seen a dick before.' Sam tried joking past the gasps they were wrenching from him. Clu's voice raised over the mixed murmur of programs and music.

'That's because most of them haven't, Sam. Most programs aren't graced with one. Only more . . . evolved code results in more complex bodies.' It was obvious he had come down from his rage a bit, even drinking while watching the show. Then Sam's body betrayed his desire to not react, and the sudden wash of an orgasm hit, drizzling the hands of the programs giving him the most attention currently. He curled over in response, and those programs directly in front of him were torn between catching his fall and pulling away from being splashed with any more unexpected surprises. 

One lone program chanced to lean forward, swabbing her finger up his sensitive prick, spreading the lightly glowing cum over his skin. Sam watched her, body jerking every time her finger dragged across the head of his cock. Then to his surprise, she tentatively put her finger to her mouth, sticking out her tongue to swipe at the liquid, then sinking her finger to suck it off. Already Sam felt his cock twitch back to attention.

'Can I put my mouth on you? Yours is a little different from what I've had before.' Sam smiled despite himself.

'Sure you can, I'm just a little sensaAAAH. . . ' His words were cut off with a start as she slipped her lips over the head, then slid down the length of him, sucking gently. A couple more programs scooted closer, suddenly VERY interested in what she was doing.

'HEY, DIAL IT BACK A LITTLE!' He shuddered and backed his hips away, only succeeding in pulling out a little, then she pulled off him. 'It's a little too much. Just give me a moment, ok?' She let go of him, and one of the others reached forward. Sam quickly raised one leg to block their hand. 'I'm not a machine, I need to recover, ok?' The first program instead changed tactic, and she began to run her hands along his thigh and hip, pulling his pants the rest of the ways down past his knees. The other programs joined in, and Sam endured another round of curious touching, his cock recovering enough to harden up again. Somewhere in the muddled noise, he vaguely heard one of the guards raise their modulated voice, not quite catching the words, then Clu replying. Sam saw him nod once and smile in his direction before his guards broke rank and approached the crowd.

'Oh god, no.' Past experience told him once they got involved, he was in for a rough time. The guards on him suddenly released his arms, dropping him forwards, and Sam was abruptly face to face with the program that had so intent on sucking on him.

'Hey. How you doing?' His attempt at fascetiousness earned him a confused glance as he ended up on top of her, embracing her in the shuffle of bodies. Now all those hands were all over his back and ass, squeezing the back of his thighs as he ended up awkwardly settling between hers. He tried his best to brace himself versus the onslaught by focusing on her. His breath caught, he bit his lip, tightened muscles as fingers explored more intimately, spreading his thighs and dipping between his asscheeks or down to fondle his exposed balls. He never failed to be amazed that programs had hexes instead of circular irises, or that their tattoos didn't glow like everything else, and a million other details as he stared at her with what was possibly the same look of wonderment as she stared at his own eyes. Then unexpected penetration, and he cried out, ducking his head down against her neck. He knew from the bold roughness of the fingers within him now that it was one of the guards, probably told to have some fun too as a reward for good service.

'You know,' Sam raised his head enough to talk over the noise. 'It seems like throwing the guards in is counter to letting the other programs have some fun, Clu.' He could just barely see the Luminary past the bodies in front of him. There was a heavy chuckle before Clu raised the glass back to his lips. Sam just shook his head and looked back down at the program under him. She had let her hands wander, fingers tracing the lines of his throat and collarbone before grasping shoulders. 

'Well, you never thought you'd get so close to a user ever, did you?' She shook her head, then caught him off guard with a question.

'Are you going to interface with me?' Sam was going to answer until a sharp push from the guard behind him let him know that he was going to receive some 'interfacing' whether he wanted it or not.

'I don't think we have a choice.' He tried smiling in earnest and angled himself between the rough handling, one arm bracing his weight while his other hand slid down over her stomach down to slide over her core, derezzing material along the way. He mentally sighed in relief a bit when his fingers slid between very familiar feminine anatomy, ducking into soft warmth before another shove and focused pressure between his asscheeks warned of imminent penetration. 

'Hope you like it rough, because.. . ' He tipped his head to the side to indicate the guard as he angled his cock towards her center, barely slipping in as the guard sank in, cock hard and heavy, shoving Sam into the program beneath him to the hilt. She gasped, mouth and eyes wide at the feel of sudden intrusion, hands grasping hard at his shoulders. Sam uttered something that might have been words, clinging hard to the program in return. The guard paused, reseating himself more comfortably behind Sam, letting other programs have room to continue fondling and stroking Sam's body. Sam found it hard to argue that he wasn't enjoying this. 

Then the rough pistoning began, shoving him into the other program steadily and firmly. Her body immediately responded by wrapping her legs as well as she could around his waist, arms following suit around his shoulders. He took a chance to kiss her neck, working up to her ear, mumbling apologies and compliments on the program as the guard set the pace for them both. He managed to turn his head to the side hoping to at least tell the guard on him to slow down a little, and was rather surprised to see that other programs had taken the cue for initiating interface amongst themselves, some treating it like an experience to savor as circuit stroking was exchanged, others frantic with the need for overload. The guards were definitely in their element, so to speak, pulling any program they wished to ride over to them, and two of the guards choosing to couple with each other instead. Sam could almost see Clu still reclined at his booth, just waiting for his own chance to strike, though he knew better. Clu would only take what he wanted in public if it served a purpose. 

Sam's body was slow to ride the curve towards orgasm this time, still stalled from the previous one, and it allowed him some spaced, concentrating on the program beneath him, dragging his fingers along her shoulder circuits until he decided to prop himself up. He nudged her grip loose so that she lay against the floor, exposing the rest of her skin to him to lay his hand over. He knew a good half of her writhing reaction was just from the heat that radiated off him- every program so far had the same reaction. He leaned down to kiss her between jolting thrusts, and she was quick to pick up the trick to it, grasping the back of his head and hair as she returned the tongueplay in kind. Her mewling reverb picked up the longer they were at the mercy of the guard, pulling Sam to claw at her skin, suck at circuitry while grinding against her between thrusts. Then the set rhythm was gone, the guard stuttering as overload hit, warmth filling Sam as he stalled, thrust in to the hilt. Sam continued to flex the angle of his hips, drawing every bit from the guard possible while tending to his own need. Then the guard was gone, making room for another. 

Sam's endurance was tested, playing host to a number of guard and curious program alike, and the program beneath him was just as chained to the pleasure of the compromising situation. The club was no longer just a space for bodies and music as Clu had initiated the orgy for his own amusement.

At least Sam was no longer bored.

 

Then he was being pulled up by gold lined hands, onto his knees and opening a space between he and the program he'd been attached to for the duration of the ride. Clu had disrobed to an extent, kneeling just past the other program's head.

'Sam seems to like you, so I'll take a turn.' His expression was curiously mild as he looked down to the program below, and her eyes lit with almost a joy as her hands left Sam and began to stroke Clu, one hand on a thigh and sliding upwards over hip, the other deftly grasping Clu's heavy erection and angling it down within reach of her tongue. Clu leaned forward, grasping Sam for leverage as he leaned in to tangle tongue and lips with Sam's own. His hips stuttered down as the program swallowed his girth without pause, moaning into Sam's mouth at the sensation of suction claiming him.

'She's pretty good, I see.' Sam breathed against him, answered only by a heavy chuckle. 

'Could use some lessons from you.' San sucked harder at Clu's tongue at the reply, resuming the rocking of his hips to fuck without interruption now. Clu's hand slipped over to pinch at Sam's nipple, enough to elicit a gasp between his teeth, then down towards navel before dropping his hand and sliding up over the program's circuits. Her body bucked up against Sam, urging him to plow harder, and her hands dug against Clu's circuits, eventually drawing out moans from him as well as he dropped his hips, fucking her mouth in kind. The other programs were lost in their own intimate attentions, leaving the trio to tend to their needs in peace. Sam vaguely noted the music continued, the beat slower and timed to his body's motions as he grasped at Clu and kissed him harder. 

He could have sworn he heard Clu moan at the attention Sam lavished on him now, tongues dancing, circuits tuned and sensitive between both Sam's and the other program's hands. Clu pulled back with a slight grunt, opening space between his cock and the other program's mouth. She was left gasping as he broke away from Sam and her, then there was a flurry of motion as Sam was pushed back. He pulled away from her briefly, pulling her up into a different position, straddling his thighs and clinging to him as he rentered her, upright and hands across her ass.

His eyes were no longer on her though,and she turned her head to see Clu close the space between them. His eyes locked with hers as she smiled in expectation at the luminary himself taking her. He smiled briefly before he eased his hard cock against her ass.

'Sam seems to think you are worth the attention.' Sam snickered a little, his face against her, lips at her collarbone.

'I hope so, sir.' Her jaw was lax with the ecxtasy of stimulation already, biting her lip in anticipation of his entry. Gloved hands stroked over her ass, playing over Sam's fingers as he closed in, cockhead easing past the opening of her rear port. She groaned loudly at the intrusion, audible even over the music, enticing a smile from Clu. 

'Receptive, yet . . . not a siren.' He thrust in, testing her limits as she turned to gaze at his as well as she could manage. He could feel Sam within her as well, their juxtaposition against each other sparking Clu into motion. She clung to Sam as Clu slammed home, gasping as her fingers clawed him, body flexing between the two. Sam held his position, Clu's motions doing the work of both programs over his cock, teasing him closer to orgasm. He watched Clu intently over the program's shoulder, and Clu watched Sam right back when his eyes weren't closed, lost to the sensations of fucking the squirming program trapped between them both.

'We should . . . Rinzler.' Clu managed to work out between thrusts, finally dropping his mouth to the program's shoulder.   
'I don't know . . . aaahnnnn . . . if we could.' Sam had found Rinzler was reluctant to be taken himself by anyone but Clu, but the idea was intoxicating. It spurred him into motion, thrusting hard upwards into her, feeling the slide and thrust of Clu alongside. Clu's hands dropped, stroking Sam and the girl both, and the extra input drover her headlong into overload. She bucked and clutched at Sam, her body tightening mercilessly around Clu as she cried out against Sam's skin. Sam gasped in turn, the motion of his hips quickening as he unloaded, orgasm hitting like a tank against him. Clu merely smiled as he pistoned steadily, only halfway to his release. He pushed both Sam and the girl, sending Sam awkwardly onto his back with the program sprawling lifelessly on top of him as she went into reboot. Clu pulled out, fingers stroking over Sam's cock, in the process of sliding out of her. He rolled her over to sprawl onto the floor, admiring the way her form rolled with the motion. Then he turned back to Sam. Sam met his gaze with a mischevious look.

'Me or her?' Clu's eyebrows cocked at Sam's comment. 'You haven't had a woman for a while,' he said as he rolled up into sitting upwards. 'And I think I'd like to fuck you while you take her.' His word were meant for Clu alone. Clu's expression fell, and Sam knew immediately that he misstepped. Clu grabbed for him, fingers finding the side of Sam's neck, and pulled him forward. Sam tried for an innocent smile to counter Clu's stern expression. 'No use letting that hard cock go to waste, I mean.' He stroked Clu to dispell the tenseness of the moment, and it seemed to work as Clu closed the space to kiss him, then slide to the side to whisper in his ear.

'You ONLY get to take me on the ship. Nowhere else.' His fingers tightened painfully into Sam's neck, making him wince.

'Understood.' Clu released him, almost shoving him back to the floor with the motion, then turned to the program. His fingers delicately slid along the circuits of her legs, inciting a small moan and shift from her as she roused out of reboot. She slowly thrust her hips upwards under his touch, inviting him back in, and Clu replied by covering her with his body, hard cock sliding in where Sam's had been. Sam watched Clu fuck her with a freight train, pistoning into her, hard and relentless, sending her squirming and moaning in pleasure. He couldn't recall quite so extreme a reaction from a program before, and scooted closer, letting his fingers trail over the blushed circuits of her outstretched arm before turning his attention to Clu.

He leaned against Clu's shoulder, hand skittering under Clu's opened cloak to find derezzed suit edge and exposed circuits curving over flexing muscle. Fingers dug in, clawing at light, and Clu groaned, stalling slightly against the other program before turning and glaring at Sam.

'Keep at it, tiger.' Sam smiled, dug fingers in again. Clu's jaw clenched as he continued fucking. Sam leaned forward against Clu's ear. 'You finish this and I'm going to do things with my mouth to you that you've never experienced before.' He followed it up with a lick along Clu's ear, and Clu's attention to the program increased twofold, drawing her off the floor and against his broad chest, fucking upwards into her hard enough that she needed to cling to him for traction. A dozen thrusts more, and Clu was first groaning, timed with his thrusts, followed by her subtle keening as she hit the edge of overload once more, then he was there, tumbling over the edge along with her, Sam's touches pushing him faster down the flow of overload than he had anticipated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was once again sitting at the ship window, looking down over the games while Clu did god knows what. He sighed and flopped backwards, sprawling over the floor as he did so. But his sigh was cut short, noticing a figure in white standing at attention at Clu's shoulder while Clu tapped away at his datapad.

Sam's brows arched up; the siren smiled wide and waggled her fingers at him. Clu pretended to pay zero attention to either one of them as she stepped forward and joined Sam. Sam smiled wide upon recognizing her.

'So you have a name now?' 

'Zircon.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sed, who's been busting ass writing gifts for so many people for Xmas- thank you for all your work!
> 
> *also I seem to write better while doing it as ridiculous distraction as a way to cheer people on XD*


End file.
